revenge
by alice-and-jasper-4-eva
Summary: The boys get stuck in a cave yet again... but when something happens to Kyle its up to Stan to save his best friend
1. Chapter 1

south park

Name: stans revenge

chapter 1: the cave

"Come on guy's were almost there" Cartman said "where are you taking us fatass?" kyle ask " I found an awesome cave and there might be treasures in there. So now stop your bitching and lets go" when they got to the cave it was dark and it look like it was going to collapse at any moment "Dude i'm not going in there" "Stop being a wimp Stan" Cartman said "No I think Stan is right Cartman I don't wan't to die i'm only 9 years old " kyle said "Oh come on stop being fucking wimps. Kenny you will come with me right? " kenny stares at him for a moment "fuck you " "Fine but when I find the treasures you hippies can't have any of it" "Well I guess we can look for a few minutes " stan said as they all walk into the cave.

"Come on I think I see something down here " Cartman yelled pointing his flashlight down a small hill. Then Cartman fell down the hill and he hit a loose rock. After that the cave starts to fall apart. "Oh no we have to get out of here and quick! " Stan said as they ran. When they got to the entrance it was block by a big bolder "Oh no we're trap " Kenny said "Nice going fatass now how are we going to get out of here " kyle yelled at Cartman "Well this is not the first time this has ever happen " cartman said "Yeah but no one noes where we are fatass" Kyle said yelling at him "Ok guys fighting is not going to help. We should find a place to stay in till the morning" Stan said. So they found a place to sleep...................... Its now the morning and Stan wakes up first "Hey guys wake up we have to find a way out" Stan as everyone else got up. So they all got up to search for there way out. "hey guys I see a light up ahead but we have to walk across a bridge like part " Kenny said "Well lets go then" stan said as they began to walk across the rock. when they were walking across the bridge like part Cartman saw something shiny at the bottom "Hey guys wait I think I see the treasures" "Really? Kenny ask. So they all went to see.

"Hey I see a slope we can go down and see if that is treasure" Stan said "Me first" Cartman said as he pushed Kyle of the bridge like rock. "AHHHHHHHHHH" Kyle screamed as he fell."KYLE" screamed Stan as he ran down the slope. He ran to his best friend who was laying motionless in a puddle of blood.

"KYLE" Stan ran to his best friend "Kyle please be ok" stan said as he lifted his friends head up. Kenny and Cartman run up behind him "Kyle please

don't die" Stan said as he began to cry. "CARTMAN I will kill you if he dies" Stan then yelled. "Come on Stan I'll help you carry Kyle out of here" Kenny said. So Stan and Kenny grab Kyle and headed to the only way out. They found out that the shiny thing that Cartman saw was not treasure it was glass and when Kyle fell he landed on a big sharp piece of glass that stuck in to his right side. Kyle was still breathing. Barely. They then made their way out of the cave. "We need to find help" Stan said "Hey are you the kids that were called in missing last night" ask a officer "Most likely we got trap in to a cave and my friend is hurt bad" Stan said. The officer look at Kyle "He does not look to good. Well I'll call your parents and I'll call an ambulance" "Thanks" Stan said. A few minutes later the ambulance came for Kyle. Later Cartman, Kenny and Stan got picked up and went home.

The next morning Stan got up early and went to Kenny's house. When he arrived he nock on the door a couple of times and Kenny answered "Hey dude did you go see Kyle yet?" Kenny ask "No I wanted to know if you wanted to come" "Yeah sure I'll come" Kenny said.

So Stan and Kenny walk to hells pass hospital. When they entered Stan walk up to the front desk "Hi can I help you?" the lady at the desk ask "Ummm yeah what room is Kyle Broflovski in?" "Ummm let's see he is in room 283 which is on the second floor" "k thanks" Stan said then him and Kenny went to the second floor. "Here it is room 283" Kenny said. So Stan and Kenny went into the room. It was a Wight room and above Kyle's bed was a get well sign. Kyle was still asleep so the only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor. So Stan and Kenny waited till Kyle woke up. "Hey he is waking up " Stan said as he ran to the side of the bed. "Kyle are you ok" Stan ask his best friend "I don't know" Kyle said in pain.

then the doctor came in. "is he going to be ok?" Stan ask the doctor. The doctor just looked at Stan for a few minutes "well I don't know how to tell you this but he might not make it" the doctor said. Stan looked shock "Why can't you save him?" Stan ask "Well he did not get here on time he lost a lot of blood" "So cant you give him donor blood " Stan ask hopeful "Well no because we don't have any AB negative blood" "But Kyle cant die" Stan said as tears formed in his eyes "I'm sorry" the doctor said as he left the room.

Stan walked over to Kyle's bed "don't worry Kyle I will get that fatass back if it's the last thing I do."

The next morning Stan went to Cartman's and nock on his door. Cartman's mom answered "hello" "Hi is catman here?" Stan ask "Yes. He is in his room you can go see him if you want" "thanks" Stan said as he walk in. He then walked up to Cartman's room. In Cartman's room Cartman is sitting at his desk. Finely that jew has got what he deserved now my life is complete. Then Stan walks in and he slams the door shut ."I am going to kill you" Stan said with anger in his voice. "Come on Stan you should not care about that stupid jew" "I HATE YOU SO MUCH CARTMAN!" "well maybe if he did not call me fat all the time then I would not of pushed him off" "well maybe if you weren't such an asshole all the time then he would not make fun off you all the time" "well it's too late for that" Cartman said with a grin on his face.

"Listen Cartman I will get my revenge so just stay away from me" Stan said as he walked out the door. The next day in school at lunch Kenny, Stan, Tweek, Clyde and token were sitting at one table. 4 tables down Butters and Cartman sat next to each other. "So Eric what did you want to ask me?" I need your help Butters I need you to spy on Stan". "Oh well I don't think spying on Stan is such a good idea. "Your right it's not a good idea it's an awesome idea now go spy on him or I will kick you in the nuts!" "well ok I'll spy on Stan"

After school Stan was walking to his house and Butters was fallowing him "Butters what are you doing?" Stan ask turning around

"Nothing" "then why are you fallowing me" "ummm" "look I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now so just go home" Stan said annoyed as he kept walking home.

when Stan got home he went up to his room and lied in his bed. He thought about Kyle and if he should go visit him before it's too late.

So the next day Stan went to see Kyle."Hey how are you feeling?"Stan ask as he walk over to Kyle's bed. "Stan " yeah?" "I don't want to die" "don't worry Kyle I won't let my best friend die" "tanks" Kyle said has he closed his eyes. Stan ran out of the hospital tears forming at his eyes.

Stan walk to stark's pond and sat on a bench. Then Kenny showed up "hey Stan" "hey Kenny" "what's wrong?" "I went to the hospital to see Kyle and I said that I won't let him die but I don't know how to save him" "well I'm sure you will think of something you saved his life before" "thanks Kenny" "wait doesn't Cartman have the same blood type as Kyle? Maybe if you can trick Cartman to donating some of his blood to Kyle then he won't die" "That's it Kenny.. Thanks so much" Stan said getting up and leaving

{cartmans house} stan knocks on his door "What do you want?" Cartman ask as he opened the door "Cartman they found treasure in the cave we got trap in" "really" "yeah come on I'll show you"

So when they got to the cave Stan took a rock and threw it at cartman's head and it knocked him out then Stan drag him to the hospital and brought him to the doctor "what happen to him" "I threw a rock at his head and knocked him out" "oh" the doctor said "I was thinking may be since Kyle and him are the same blood type if he donates his blood to Kyle, Kyle wont die" "we can try" the doctor said.

Hours later Stan is in the waiting room. Then the doctor come out "Is Kyle ok?" "Well I think it's too late. He never woke up" the doctor said. Stan ran into Kyle's room "I'm so sorry Kyle" Stan said as he began to cry. Then Kyle open his eyes "thanks Stan" "Kyle!!! your ok how do you feel?" "well I fell like I got hit by a truck but at least I'm not going to die"

then Cartman burst into the room "what did you do asshole?" Cartman yelled "Well I saved Kyle all I had to do is act like the found treasure and then I knocked you out then I told you I would get my revenge" "I hate you guys" Cartman said as he walk out the door.

**A/n : Hi y'all .. this is my first south park story so be nice… and I might make more chapters depending on how buys I am with my other two stories but review and pleas be nice.. Thanks =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Stan's revenge

Cartmans revenge

{Cartman's house Cartman and butters are sitting on the couch} "ok Butters we need to get Stan and Kyle back for what happened" "oh well I don't think I should be helping you get Stan and Kyle back" "Fine if you don't want to help me then I'll do it bye my self" Cartman said with an evil smile on his face.

(At school) Its been three days since Kyle was saved and now he is out of the hospital. "hey jew what are you doing back here?" Cartman ask "Shut up Cartman" Kyle yelled has he sat down. The day dragged. And Cartman was egger to get his revenge

After school Cartman put a letter in Kyle's mail box. When Kyle got the mail he read the letter witch said

dear Kyle,

come meet me and Kenny at Starks pound we need to tell you

something important come meet us at 8:00

from Stan

When Stan was walking home he found a piece of paper with Cartman hand righting on it and it said: revenge plan first place a fake letter from Stan in Kyle's mail box that said to meet him and Kenny at Starks pound at 8:00 then when he comes I will get revenge. "oh no i have to save Kyle" Stan said

at 8:00 Stan went to Starks pound to warn his best friend but when he arrived all there was, was a puddle of blood "CARTMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stan yelled with anger

**A/N heyy y'all .. Ik this chapter is really short and kind of weird ish sorry if is doesn't make sense but review any ways and if u want m to quit on this story then I will… but I will also continue if u want me to **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no I have to find Kyle before Cartman kills him" so Stan look every were but could not find Cartman and kyle any were. Then he saw some more blood stains but they were leading into the woods "Oh shit I better hurry" Stan said as he pulled a flashlight out and headed into the woods.

Stan was now deep in the woods looking everywhere but could not find any sign of Cartman and Kyle. just then Stan heard something but did not want to stop and look. But the noise got louder and closer "CARTMAN!!" was the last thing Stan said before he blacked out.

When Stan woke up he was tide to a tree "What the hell?" Stan said looking around. He had a little gash on his forehead that was bleeding. "So Stan glad you can join me now you get to watch your jew friend die" Cartman said coming into view and pointing to a tree with Kyle tied to it.

Kyle was knockout he had blood coming out from a gash on his forehead and there was a rip on his coat with blood coming from a gash on his left side. "Cartman if you kill him I will kill you!!!!!!" "well looks like you cant kill me Stan if your tide to a tree" Cartman said grinning evilly. He then pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Cartman what the hell are you going to do with that?"

Cartman didn't answer as he walked over to Kyle but lucky for Stan he was able to slip out of the rope. Kyle started to wake up "w-whats going on" Kyle said . Stan walked over to Cartman then pushed him on the ground and he stole his knife.

Stan quickly cut the rope holding Kyle to the tree. Kyle did not get up he just sat there. Then Stan walk over to Cartman "No Stan pleas don't kill me I wont try to kill Kyle anymore just don't kill me" Cartman said. just when Stan was going to stab Cartman Kyle started having a coughing fit so Stan ran to Kyle "You okay?" Kyle just look at Stan then passed out. Then Stan realized if they don't get Kyle out of here he will die.

to be continued.......


End file.
